


A Matter of Perspective

by alexcat



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Legolas visits Gimli.





	A Matter of Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/gifts).



> Legolas and Gimli are my favorites whether it's friendship or more.

Gimli had visited Mirkwood and after a long while, he’d convinced Legolas to come to his home and meet his family. They’d been friends for many, many years and Legolas had never met his wife. 

There was great feasting and fun when Legolas arrived. He was given the best seat, the tenderest morsel, and the largest flagon of ale. He smiled all day and was the most gracious guest anyone could ask for. 

As they got ready for bed, Gimli asked his wife what she thought. 

“He’s as you said, kind and generous. Too bad he isn’t more handsome though.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
